


What Matters Most

by Ralemalt



Series: Fiki Week [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, M/M, Nobody Dies, Post BoFA, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralemalt/pseuds/Ralemalt
Summary: They were forced to make a choice, but they don't regret the outcome.Written for Fiki Week.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kingdom or Love

Kili grinned to himself as he approached the farm he now called home. A farm. He never thought he'd be calling a farm home, but it wasn't necessarily the building. Fili would always be Kili's home, no matter where they lived. It had always been that way, but now neither of them had to deny it.

He couldn't help but smile at the thought of being able to freely claim his One without repercussions now that they were away from Erebor and its whispers and rumours. If being able to acknowledge that Fili was his One meant living in a shack made of mud and sticks then it would be worth it to Kili.

While there was never any obvious hostility toward Kili, the brunet knew that the same couldn't be said about his brother. Despite the bond between Ones being sacred and something to be cherished, not all of the citizens could agree with a bond between siblings, and Fili took the brunt of the abuse because he was the eldest and clearly taking advantage of Kili in their eyes.

Their uncle had tried to intervene, but it became impossible as more and more dwarves voiced their opinions against the union and the princes themselves.

It all came to a head when an idiot far into his cups had made the mistake of asking Fili if Kili spread his legs like a good little whore. The blond prince had seen red, and while Kili hadn't been there to witness the fight, he'd heard all about it.

The drunken dwarf had lost his beard to the sharp end of one of Fili's daggers for his disrespect, and after that it escalated into a brawl as other dwarves joined in. Fili had held his own, but one dwarf against many was bound to get injured. By the time Dwalin stepped in to stop the fight, Fili's nose was broken and he had several cracked ribs. But he'd given more than he'd gotten, and Oin and his healers had been kept busy that night.

It was only a little while after that Kili had walked into the chambers he shared with his brother to find Fili packing a bag.

_"Where are we going?" He automatically assumed because he and Fili did everything together._

_Fili paused only slightly before continuing on. He wasn't taking much. "I wasn't going to force you to make a choice." He murmured quietly, the pain in his voice impossible to miss._

_Kili added things together quickly and pursed his lips in annoyance that was quickly growing into anger. "It doesn't look like you're giving me a choice to make. You're leaving." It wasn't so much an accusation as it was a statement._

_Fili sighed then and all but collapsed on the side of the bed so they could have this conversation face to face. It was then that Kili realized just how defeated and tired his One truly looked. "It's for the best. Even if we denied our bond, the people will never accept a **pervert** on the throne." He spat the word with all the bitterness he'd kept locked inside since everything began._

_"So you thought you'd what? Save everyone the trouble and sneak off into the night?" Kili crossed his arms, seething and fearful at the idea of being abandoned._

_"I wouldn't have left without saying goodbye." Fili insisted softly._

_"You're not even supposed to say goodbye in the first place. Not to me." Kili snapped, angry at Fili for even thinking of it but more angry at those who had driven him to this point._

_"We'd literally only have the clothes on our backs and a few supplies. This is your home; I can't ask that you leave it behind so soon after reclaiming it." Fili insisted as he forced himself to his feet so he could close the bag._

_Kili stormed forward and ripped the leather from his hands, throwing it far across the room. He ignored Fili's wide-eyed look of surprise and stepped right into the other dwarf's space. "I have pledged my loyalty to my king, my love to my brother, and my heart and soul to my One; not some mountain or a pile of gold. **You** are my home; you have always been my home. As long as I am at your side, then that is all I need."_

_Fili was silent for a few moments, "We'll be poor, starving, and likely not survive the first winter."_

_Kili only grinned because he knew his brother had given up on arguing. Not that Kili was giving **him** the choice. "Well, it's a good thing I'm the better hunter. When do we leave?"_

It was practically fate that they had stumbled upon the old farm and the village.

Kili had been afraid that the race of men from the nearby village would reject the idea of two dwarves living amongst them. Dwarves were often seen as gruff and reclusive, and to have two of them randomly show up to buy a bit of land was suspicious. But the village had been happy to collect the coin for the property no matter whose hands it had belonged to. The idea of having durable dwarven craft to help its people probably hadn't hurt either.

When they'd first bought the land, there hadn't been much, just a dilapidated shed that looked like it would fall over in a slight breeze. The original farm had burned down and it was all that had remained standing. It had since been replaced with a solid but simple cabin large enough for the two of them. They'd built it themselves, and while it had been a lot of hard work and it wasn't mountain or metal, it was theirs. It was warm and cozy and felt more like home than their former place of residence ever had.

A forge had been built next, taking a little more time to complete as they awaited the arrival of supplies. The village, while small, sat along a main trading route between two larger cities, and getting the materials they needed had been surprisingly easy, if not a little expensive. Coin wasn't an issue, though neither Fili nor Kili ever made mention of it, and Fili still haggled and bartered to get the lowest prices.

They hadn't come away from Erebor empty handed. They'd been stopped by both their mother and their uncle before departing, and while both tried to talk them into staying, they could see that it was no use. Both Dis and Thorin made sure they had something to help them along. They'd hidden it, only having used it for the land itself and their building supplies.

“In case of emergency,” Fili had said, but Kili knew the blond dwarf held bitter feelings regarding the gold and the kingdom it had come from.

He could hear the echo of Fili's hammer as his One worked on finishing the roof of the small barn they'd decided on building once the forge had been up and running. There was just so much to do around the yard, and they were trying to get as much as they could finished before the snow set in. The barn had been raised and construction started as they’d waited for the supplies for the forge, and its progress had been slow. Their ponies could make do with the temporary shelter in the meantime.

He nudged his mare, Juniper, into a trot to reach their destination that much faster.

They were just coming round the house when there was a sudden loud yelp followed by a bunch of curses, and Kili looked up in time to see a hammer suddenly learn to fly as it was thrown from the roof of the barn.

"You know, when they say something is made with blood, sweat, and tears, I don't think they meant literally." He drawled as he came to a stop in front of the barn doors and slid off his mount.

A tired chuckle was his response before Kili heard the familiar scraping of Fili climbing down. "I like to think it's our way of putting a little bit of ourselves into things." The blond came from around the side of the barn, thumb pressed between his lips. He had to have been working most of the day since he’d forgone his shirt and glistened with sweat.

Yes, no mountain or kingdom was worth coming home to this.

Kili frowned in sympathy as he stepped forward and gently pulled the injured digit away from those plump lips so he could see it. There was no blood, thankfully, but there was a bruise already forming underneath Fili's fingernail. It was a familiar injury during the past few months, and though it was painful, it wasn't anything to worry about. Kili gently cupped the hand between his own and gently lifted it higher so he could press a feather soft kiss to the area.

When the brunet looked up again, he was greeted with Fili's fond look and an extra little twinkle in his brother's blue eyes. "I just think you're clumsy." Kili teased with a mischievous grin.

Those blue eyes lit up even as they widened, and Fili shoved at his shoulder with very little force as he laughed. "I wasn't the one who had bandages on every one of my fingers while we were building our home."

The younger dwarf's face heated up a little but that didn't stop him from grinning widely.  He couldn’t deny that. He sighed and looked around at the home that they had built for themselves. "However did we make it this far, Fee?"

"The only way that matters." Fili stated as he slipped his injured hand into Kili's and pulled the brunet closer and into a welcome home kiss. "Together."


End file.
